Popular
by goldhilaryfan
Summary: What happens when Ginny finds out that Draco has a thing for muggle musicals? And what happens if there is a musical at hogwarts?Will chaos show up or will something get in the way of rehersals. CHAPTER 3 UP! Please review! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I know I haven't finished my other story "Ginny's Real Life" but I had this idea from listening to "Wicked the Musical" soundtrack and I don't even know if you will like it so if you do please review!

A/n: Just to let you know the characters _might _a little OOC. Sorry it was like Midnight when I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter and the songs from Wicked or songs from High School Musical so… DON'T SUE ME!jkjk

Ginny woke up from her nightmare. She looked at the clock 6:14 it read.

"Ugh" Ginny sighed ' I can't go back to sleep now!' she thought.

She was really hungry so she decided to go down to the kitchen to get some food.

'There won't be any one down there' she thought so she just wore her pajama pants loosely hung around her waist and a 2 sizes too small Lacy black camisole.

She walked out of her dorm room (she had her own because she had nightmare of Tom Riddle and often woke up screaming), and started to walk to the kitchens she started to sing "Popular" from her favorite muggle musical "Wicked"

"**_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I and let's face it, _**

**_who isn't less fortunate than I my tender heart tends to start to bleed_**."

Ginny started to sing really getting into the song,

"**_And when someone needs a makeover, I simply need to takeover,_**

**_I know, I know exactly what they need_**.

_**Even in your case although it's the toughest case I've yet to face,**_

_**Don't worry I'm determined to succeed**_

_**Follow my lead and yes indeed you will be,**_

**_POPULAR._**"

Ginny not watching where she was walking ran onto a strong some one and they fell on top of her.

"Well Weaslette, look what we have here a little singer, what you wanna perform on broadway in that outfit, I think it would be better fit for "Moulin Rouge rather than "Wicked?" Draco Malfoy said from on top of her.

"Hey my outfit… How do you know that that song is from wicked? And have you seen Moulin Rouge?"

'Oh crap he thought now he would have to explain that he spent the summer with his cousin, Emily, in New York seeing Musicals on Broadway.'

"I uh.." Draco started off.

"Well that's fine but can you get off of me? Your kinda heavy...", asked Ginny politely as she could.

That was half the reason she wanted him off her, she didn't know how long she could last without kissing him. She had never met another witch or wizard that liked muggle musicals.

"So I was on my way to kitchens when I ran into you and you knocked me over, do you want to join me?" Asked Ginny confidently.

"Sure……," he said.

They went inside the kitchen and Ginny was so hungry she quickly ordered.

"Ok, I want a cinnamon roll, tootie fruities and milk, toast, 3 no 4 doughnuts and a kool-aid. Thanks!" She said in loud rush.

"Woah… that's a lot of food you eat that all? And I will have an apple thanks." Said Draco.

"Hell yeah don't you know that Weasleys can eat?"

"Yeah I guess," Draco muttered.

"Yeah so you have seen 'wicked'?" she got straight to the point.

"Uh, yeah I spent the summer in New York with my cousin, Emily, watching musicals on Broadway. And it was best selling plays summer, so all the best musicals were on there as well as some new ones like "High school musical," he explained.

"And you liked them?" Ginny asked with hope on her face.

"yeah they were amazing! I loved them, my favorite were Wicked, and High school musical," he stated.

"Yeah those are really good as you heard I was singing Popular from wicked and….," she stopped as she heard a crash and some boys talking very loudly.

"Hey dobby can you get us the usual remedy?" asked one.

"please dobb's, we need it!"

"yes Miser's Weasleys. Dobby said and scampered away.

"Would you like to join the littlest Weasley?" asked Dobby when he returned.

"Ginny's here?" Asked George.

"Yes, with a male companion," stated Dobby.

Then Dobby led the twins to where Ginny and Draco were sitting.

"Hey Fred, George, did you just get back from the Hogs Head?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, So why are you having breakfast with Malfoy?" asked Fred.

"Well, we were talking about musicals….." said Ginny.

"Oh thank god!" they said in unison.

"What is that about?" asked Ginny in shock.

Draco was just sitting there watching this like a tennis match.

"We have been sick of you singing, talking, and trying to get us to perform a play this summer, that as long as you have some one, ANYONE, to talk to you about this even Malfoy, its cool with us," explained Fred.

"What why are you here? You don't come to school any more," asked Ginny.

"Well we were at the Hogs Head and had a few too many drinks and we finally remembered that Dobby here knows the perfect hangover remedy." Said George.

" Well me and George are going to leave," said Fred.

"Ok bye," said Ginny.

When Fred and George left, Ginny and Draco talked about different musicals. Draco looked at his watch. It read 7:07.

"Well it was really fun we should hang out sometime and talk about musicals again," said Draco.

"Yeah it was I got to go back to the common room before Hermione wonders where I am…" Said Ginny.

They said good bye and Ginny went to her common room and Ginny noticed everybody surrounded by the bulletin board. Since that never happened she went to check it out.

The bulletin said that there was going to be a musical performed and auditions were in 3 weeks, and that it would me directed by Snape and there was a list of songs.

**SONGS TO SONG FOR AUDTIONS.**

"Popular" "Wicked" 

"**No Good Deed" "Wicked"**

"**Dancing through life" "Wicked"**

"**Getcha Head in the Game" "High School Musical"**

"**Breaking Free" "HSM"**

"**What is this Feeling" "Wicked"**

"**Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" "HSM"**

"**Me and You" HSM"**

"**Lady Marmalade" Moulin Rouge"**

"Yes" Ginny whispered.

Meanwhile in Slytherin common room… 

"Yes" Draco whispered.

A/N: What do you think? Please review with ideas or just to say update or say its horrible but I hope not the last one! Again thanks for reading and review!

Rachael


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hi everybody, me again so I was just wondering if you guys are liking the story… I started writing it at midnight when I had the Wicked soundtrack in my head so if you any comments or ideas let me know! And on to the story! Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs from HSM or from Wicked and I don't own any characters.

**Ginny walked into her room and took a shower and thinking about how she had just talked to Draco Malfoy and they weren't fighting about there families. She started sing again. She liked to sing whenever she was happy, bored, sad, basically all the time.**

"_**We're soaring, flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.**_

_**If we're trying then we are breaking free. Oh yeah.**_

_**Now, who would ever thought that we would both be here tonight, oh oh, yeah.**_

Ginny stepped out of the shower and glanced up at the mirror. She looked at her deep red hair, her tan complexion and deep blue/brown eyes. She always thought that she was ok looking but not spectacular looking.

"**Why would he even talk to me?"**

Meanwhile in the Slytherin perfect room. 

Draco walked back to his room and decided to take a shower, thinking that he just talked to Ginny Weasley and wasn't making cracks about her family and lack of money. He started singing.

"Coach said to fake right and break left, watch out for the pick And keep an eye on the defense. Gotta run, get the ball Take the ball to the hole and don't be afraid to shoot the outside jay." 

**Draco stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. He looked at his pale blond hair, his light complexion, and striking blue eyes. He always knew that he was spectacular looking, but now he thought he was just ok looking.**

'**Why would she even talk to me?'**

**An owl flying down interrupted Draco's thoughts.**

_**Dear Draco, **_

_**Hi! It's me, Emily! My dad is being a turd, we're MOVING! I know I can't believe it any more than you can and we're moving kinda by you so we will be able to chill this summer with out you getting punished by your dad for coming because now its close! Anyways I am going to come to Hogpimple or something oh wait Hogwarts, right? Anyways I got the soundtracks to some of the musicals we went to so I will give you a copy! See ya soon,**_

_**Love ya! **_

_Emily Malfoy_

**Ginny went to her closet and got out a pair of light blue jeans, a _fitting _black lacy camisole, and a light pink fuzzy hoddie. Pulled on her black K-Swiss on her feet. Brushed her long, wavy hair in decided to leave it down and put some mascara on her lashes and walked out the door she went to where she always went to think, up in the astronomy tower, where no one would be because it was a Saturday and in the morning. She quickly went to the great hall and grabbed a couple things to eat, left and started walking up there.**

**After Draco had read Emily's letter about 5 times. Why was her dad moving back here and why by his house? Luke (Emily's dad) hated leaving here. That's why he moved to New York. And so did Emily. Emily and her dad loved leaving in New York, going to shows, where everything was always happening.**

'**Whatever I will deal with this later.' He thought.**

**He opened his closet and took out a pair of dark blue jeans, black undershirt, and a Kevin Garnett, Timber wolves jersey. Since he went to America he had been really into Basketball. He put his white K-Swiss on and decided that he would walk around for a bit. He was almost to the Great Hall when he saw Ginny walking out of there with her pockets fill with rolls. He laughed to himself.**

"**Oh, Ginny" he called.**

"**What oh hi!" she said with a smile on her face. But then realized in the surprise that she had dropped her food.**

"**Here I will get it," offered Draco.**

"**Thanks."**

"**Yeah here, five second rule right?" he said laughing. **

"**Yeah thanks."**

"**No problem, where are you headed?" Asked Draco.**

"**Um… up to the astronomy tower, wanna come?" Said Ginny.**

"**Yeah sure, thanks."**

"**Alright, come on lets go before people see," replied Ginny starting to walk. **

**They walked up to the tower in silence. Both of them thinking about what the other was thinking. As soon as they got to the tower, Ginny started to climb onto the roof. **

"**Ginny what the hell are you doing!" Draco asked.**

"**Just come on," she said. "What are you a wimp?" **

"**No, I just don't want kill myself, "He said laughingly.**

"**Yeah, well no real loss," said Ginny sarcastically.**

"**Yeah so, did you see the auditions list in your room, Looks like Snape is going to be directing it too.**

"**Yeah I know, I saw, which means I have like _no _chance of getting a part and I don't even know what play they are going to do , ya know. I mean if I knew what play then I might just go and try and face insults if it was going to be a good one but if its bad then why would I want to put myself up to ridicule? I mean not even worth it."**

**Then a voice rang through the tower.**

"**Drakie-poo, are you up here?"**

'**shit its pansy' thought Draco.**

**He looked to tell Ginny he was sorry but when he turned to face her all he saw was the edge of the roof.**

"**There you are Drakie, what are you doing up here? Get down before you die."**

'**yeah before I die' he thought.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Maybe I will write another chapter! If I get lots of reviews!**

**Rachael**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone its me!! Thanks for al the reviews!! But I have seen how many hits I get and the amount of reviews don't really add up so if you can even just say like "please update" that means I know I have people wanting me to keep writing so thanks!! If any of you have any ideas please let me know!! I am thinking that I will do like new songs as well as musicals. On to the story!!

The next couple days went fast for Draco and Ginny. They were both practicing when they could and no one could hear them. Ginny had really wanted to do "defying gravity" from wicked but it wasn't on the list and she had thought about talking to Draco and do a duet with him but she didn't he would really want to… she began to walk down to the great hall to talk to Hermione and she of she was going to audtion.

Draco was thinking about trying out but didn't know what people would think of him. Then adding the fact Emily was coming today. He went down to the great hall to where Emily was going to meet him. He was humming "Dancing through life" while he was walking down there. Once again Ginny and Draco walked into each other. This time Ginny fell on top.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Ginny laughing.

"Good. I remember being in this position, only we were like this." And with that he flipped her over on to her back.

"Yeah well maybe we should get up before some one sees us." Said Ginny.

"Too late!" said Emily looking down on them.

"Hey" said Draco giving her a hug.

"How are you?" he asked.

Ginny had gotten up and was going to leave, but Emily pulled her back.

"And who are you? She asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh um… I am Ginny. Weasley. Um.. I will see ya later Draco."

"No don't leave on my account." Said Emily.

"No, I should be leaving anyways." Said Ginny nervously chewing on her lip.

"No stay, you and Draco can take me to my room."

"Actually, Emily Dumbledore told me that you should go up to his room to get sorted first. So we can take you up there now." Stated Draco.

As they were walking up to the headmasters office Emily started to sing randomly Vanessa Hudgens's "Make you mine"

"_(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)_

I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in  
To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand

Chorus  
All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine

My secret's out  
It's been hidden in my heart  
That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're the everything I've never had  
And baby I got it bad

"what the hell!"said Draco and Ginny at the same time.

"what I have a good voice and I use it. So what??"

Both Ginny and Draco were thinking the same thing. She has to try out for the musical.

thanks for reading!! And special thanks to all reviewers!! And so much to my best friend Emily who Emily Malfoy is based of!! Much love and please please review!!

Goldhilaryfan


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have 400hits and I have only have 8 reviews… do you see the problem?!?!? Please review even if you just say update please please please!! Thanks and on to the story (and if you have any ideas let me know!!!)!!!!

**When they got to Dumbledore's office they all went in and Draco and Ginny went to sit next to each other on the couch and Emily sat in the chair in front of the desk. **

"**Well where the hell is he?" asked Emily running out of patience from waiting there for 20 minutes.**

"**He's right here," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "So you must be Emily Malfoy."**

"**Yeah, I am and can I please get sorted so I can get organized?"**

"**Yes just put the hat on and be on your way."**

**Emily put the hat on and immediately heard the voice. **

"**Hmm… Where to put you? You are a Malfoy so you should be going to be in slytherin but there is also a part of you that wants to break the slytherin-Malfoy rule. Hmm… Gryffindor would be good for you. You are very spunky and feisty girl and also quiet and had to suffer things other haven't, thus giving you mercy so… GRYFFINDOR!"**

"**What the fuck!!!" yelled Draco.**

**Ginny had decided to walk Emily to her room since Emily thought it would be cool if they had the same room and Ginny agreed.**

"**So what was with Draco do you think? Asked Ginny.**

"**He probably thought I was going to be in Slytherin and was just shocked that I wasn't. I am kinda shocked too but it'll be pimp!" Emily said laughing and giggled as well. **

"**Yeah it'll be really fun to chill, anyways here's the door to my room. It's the picture of the lion and serpent, and its just coincidence. Anyways the password is "lion blood".**

"**ok… like your password.." Emily said laughing.**

**Ginny said the password and they entered the room. Apparently Dumbledore had already put another bed in there for Emily. She set her stuff down and jumped onto her new bed. **

"**oh I love this!"**

**Ginny laughed and jumped on her bed too. **

"**this is going to be so fun!!" said Emily. "hey do you know where Draco's room is?" Emily asked.**

"**Yeah I can bring you there if you'd like…"**

"**Yeah but first lets get you looking hot!" Emily said with glee in her voice.**

"**What!" Ginny squealed. **

**They put a mix CD in Emily's CD player and the first song happened to be Tyra Banks song "shake ya body".**

**Emily pushed Ginny in the bathroom with a handful of clothes. **

**When they finally had chosen what outfit, it was a pair of cute tight jeans, and a green satin halter top that hugged Ginny in all the right places. Emily straightened Ginny's hair and left it down. Her make –up was really simple and then threw a pair of high black heels and she was ready to go.**

**A/N: Hey everyone like I said please review!!! And see what you think!!! Thanks**

**Rachael**


End file.
